Sequel to 'Last Resort'
by magic-shield
Summary: What if Duo hadn't killed himself...


Sequel to Aya1's Last Resort  
  
Summary: What if Duo hadn't killed himself. What if he had merely ran away?  
  
WARNING: MAJOR ANGST. TALK OF SUICIDE.  
  
Disclaimer: No Gundam Wing Characters belong to me, the plot doesn't belong to me it belongs to Aya1, If she wants to claim this story for herself then I will gladly give it to her. I don't own Perfect, Simple Plan does, I don't own I'm Still Here John Rezeznik does.  
  
~*~  
  
It has been two years.  
  
Two years since I left that bastard town, two years since Heero lied just to save his popularity. I thought about killing myself at first. Then I though how cool it would be for me to do something great, ya know, like be the CEO of my own company. It struck me that I couldn't take the easy way out.  
  
I WOULD do something great, and prove to everyone who said I was a screw-up a freak of nature.... Like Dad, Mom, Wufei, Trowa..... Quatre.......................... Heero.  
  
Even to this day I cringe at that name. Who wouldn't blame me. I have friends now. Friends that just don't care if I'm Heterosexual, Homosexual, or even bisexual.  
  
I have come a long way. I now have a band. We hit it big! Our first CD went Platinum and our songs were on the radio every 20 minutes.  
  
Hilde... she is my keyboardist. Trieze.... He's my electric guitar player. I'm with the percussion, I'm also the lead singer.  
  
There is an interview with Teen's Beat in about an hour. I'm dressed in all black, that's all I've ever worn. I don't smoke anymore, too many things to do, besides makes it hard to sing when you have to hack your brains out every 20 minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are on Teen's Beat having an interview with Shinigami! So, Shinigami why did you pick _________ to release your new song?"  
  
"I guess, because the people there.... Gave me the inspiration for the song, everyone from there is invited free of charge... I 4 free tickets for you if you would like to come?"  
  
"Yes please! I love your music, so why are you called Shinigami?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Shinigami is the Japanese god of death, and I guess just because I like the name."  
  
~*~  
  
Ahhh the day of the big concert. The song I wrote just Hit me in my sleep while I was dreaming a nightmare... more like a flash-back.  
  
I walk out on stage, half the audience gasps seeing my familiar braid with is now a Yard and 1 foot long.  
  
I begin the concert with normal songs me and the band have wrote. I was wearing a Black Trench coat type thing over just a black t-shirt and jeans.  
  
The big moment.  
  
(Duo's thoughts)  
  
"I would just love to thank every (soulless bastard) here for inspiring me to write this song. There are three individuals I would like to thank specifically. My Dad, who was about as caring as a doornail, Quatre Winner, my friend that was about as loyal as a hyena, and Heero Yuy, all-time bastard of the year!!" I said then step behind the microphone.  
  
I start to sing:  
  
"Hey, Dad, look at me think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan? and do you think I'm waist'in my time Doin' things I wanna do but it hurts when you disapprove all along and now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna' be good enough for you can't pretend that I'm alright and you can't change me"  
  
I actually saw my father if I can call him that. He was in the front row, white as a ghost.  
  
"'Cause we lost it all Nothin' lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero are there too, sitting just to the right of my dad. Quatre and Heero are white as a ghost too, Trowa and Wufei quickly following them.  
  
"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside did you know you used to be my Heero all the day you'd spend with me now seem so far away and it feels like ya don't care anymore I try so hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna' be good enough for you I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright"  
  
Heero's hugging his knees while the others glare at me.  
  
"'Cause we lost it all Nothin' lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"  
  
"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back on can't believe its hard just to talk to you but you don't understand"  
  
Heero is looking at me the the sadest eyes... I learned to hide my emotions long ago.  
  
"'Cause we lost it all Nothin' lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"  
  
"'Cause we lost it all Nothin' lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"  
  
The song ended. That was it. 


End file.
